Of Boys and Men
by WhiteRosesforme
Summary: STORYTELLER: At a time when Mother Earth produces her own childen, a young elleth lies struggling to bring her child into the world. She is alone, and unaided... Read the goodbye message. I might not be able to use computer
1. The old storyteller

NARRATOR  
  
Listen to my tale closely. Yes, you. Gather round.  
  
I speak of a tale tragic and joyful. A tale of twists and turns, love and hate, misunderstanding and comprehension. It is a tale only the brave of heart may endure, for it will tug at the strings of your very heart.  
  
What say you? Will you hear me out to the end, or will you dismiss me and begone? For this tale is true.  
  
Listen. 


	2. The first domino falls into place

Disclaimer: I own only the young elleth and her child. Toilken is the genius behind everybody else.  
  
Niphredil means snowdrop, or Lily of the Valley  
  
Chapter Two  
  
She was running.  
  
She could not afford to waste time. She had disguised it well, but she could not afford recognition. A sharp pain hit her in the stomach, and she grimaced in pain, but kept running. It was only a short while until she got there.  
  
Above the running elleth was Mirkwood forest. It had gone through many names in the elleth's life, but she liked Mirkwood the best, so Mirkwood it was. The stars were barely visible through the thick canopy of trees, but she could see the brightest star of all shining through. It gave her hope, and she pushed her legs faster, until on her last burst of energy, she reached the glade.  
  
-  
  
In the glade were a number of things. Fruit trees, ever blooming and producing fruit surrounded it. The Lady of the Light herself gave them to Mirkwood, in order to give the gardens eternal beauty.  
  
As it was the time when Mother Earth produces her own children, the trees were full of flowers, giving off a light, airy scent. The glade was a mix of exotic colors, mingling together as one.  
  
A statue sat in the middle of this wild garden. It was a wise female face sat staring out over the ages. Her hand was raised in salute, as if to say, "I welcome you to this world, child."  
  
A stone table lay raised in front of the statue, and was covered in soft, downy, green moss. The young elleth lay down on the table and was calm until another sharp pain sized her. She cried out in pain, and knew it had begun.  
  
For this was the birthplace of all royal heirs to Mirkwood.  
  
-  
  
"Was my few moments of pleasure worth this?" she cried out to the heavens. "Was it worth the anguish, the worry, the precaution? Was it worth my misery? What have I done?" she lamented to the sky.  
  
Another contraction racked her body, and she shivered. She pushed with all her strength, and when she could see nothing happening, she knew it was going to be a long night.  
  
-  
  
For hours the young elleth labored, trying to push her child out into the world. With every contraction she could feel the child moving, making it's own way. She was tired, but she knew she could not give up on the heir. This child meant more than anything in all of Arda to her.  
  
When dawn bridged the sky, she felt the child's head move out from her legs, and she breathed a sigh of relief. But she soon started up again. She refused to give up because now she realized these few hours of pain would be balanced out with the thousands of hours of joy.  
  
-  
  
The sun was moving higher in the sky when at last the baby's legs left her, and she rose up to look at the child.  
  
"A male!" thought she. But she had no more time for extra thoughts because the baby's afterbirth was following after the child.  
  
-  
  
She tied a cord around the umbilical cord, and cut it as close to the baby as she dared. "This is my child!" she thought.  
  
"Our child, "she said out loud. She was quiet for a moment, lamenting in her thoughts.  
  
She wrapped him in skins that she had brought with her, and held him to her breast. The tiny crying infant latched on hungrily, and she laughed.  
  
"You shall be called Anor, my little sunshine." She said, eying his golden hair. Her body was collapsing in exhaustion, so she closed her eyes (which was something she had not done in several millennia.)  
  
She and the child settled into sleep on the moss-covered table, basking in the sun, and the statue of the Lady of the Light smiled, just a little. 


	3. How it all started

Chapter Three  
  
Niphredil awoke to the setting of the sun, and the wails of her hungry baby. They threw into sharp shock the problems that she had. She could not admit to her family that she had fornicated before marriage. That would be a great dishonor to them. The thought of raising a child that would be shunned by the community and never accepted made her tremble with anger. Luckily she had had nine months to think on this problem. She recited her plan out loud as she nursed Anor.  
  
"I shall come back soon, and say I found this child abandoned. I shall take it to King Thranduil. If I can convince him to let me raise the child, I shall be able to keep my little Anor forever, won't I, small one." She cooed down at her infant son.  
  
"We won't be ridiculed, and I can go back to Lorien with the Lady. We can pretend like your father never happened, can't we?" her tone became uncertain with these words as she considered them.  
  
Did she love him? He was charming and handsome, and brave. But he was also so vulnerable. The one thing she had discovered about Prince Legolas, heir to the throne of Mirkwood, was that he was an elf too. He was not a deity. He was a regular person. He had an easygoing manner, but did not make jokes. He stood up on things he believed, even if he was in the minority. But he was so young at heart. He did not understand life. Sometimes she felt as if she were talking to a child of 200.  
  
He was not very perceptive. She had tried to tell him once that she was pregnant, but he had not understood, so she had switched the topic. How had she gotten herself into this mess? She started remembering from the beginning...  
  
-  
  
The lady had summoned her to her personal room. Word had been going around Lorien that the Lady Gadriel was traveling to Mirkwood, and was to stay there for a year. She was looking for handmaidens, and she hoped that she was chosen. She wasn't the most vibrant of people, and as a matter of fact she usually stood in the corner, and hoped she wasn't noticed. It had come as a great surprised when she was called to the royal talan.  
  
She had put on her nice dress, and was walking rather quickly to the lady's talan as not to keep the lady waiting.  
  
She weaved through the throngs of people going about their business. She passed the markets, the play places for the tiny elflings, and the bathhouses. She reached the staircase leading up to the Lady's talan, and nodded at the guards. She started up the stairs, smoothing her dress and making sure her hair was perfect. She reached the top, and was about to knock on the door when the Lady's voice resounded from inside the room. "Come in, my dear."  
  
She carefully opened the gold leafed door, and shut it behind her. She stared in awe of the majesty of the room. Everything shined and glittered. There were several doorways leading off into bathing rooms, closets, and studies, she imagined.  
  
But the most magnificent thing in the room was the Lady Gadriel herself. She was clothed in a gown of shimmering white, flowing down to the floor, obviously from the finest dressmakers in the city. But when she spoke it was like she was singing, not talking.  
  
"Niphredil, as you may know, I am traveling to Mirkwood to do some official business. I am in desperate need of a handmaiden. All of mine are either pregnant or getting married in that time. I would love it if you would accompany me. You may have to talk it over with your parents, but if you could send me your answer by messenger, you would have my eternal gratitude."  
  
I stood stunned for a minute. I had been expecting her to ask me that, but it was so much more real right now.  
  
"Niphredil?"  
  
"My lady, I can give you my response right now. I would love to!"  
  
-  
  
She sighed as the memory ended. Many times she had tried to convince herself that her innocence could return like it had once been, but now she realized that stage in her life was gone. She mourned its loss, and again thought of the bastard who had dared to take it away from her.  
  
-  
  
She was not looking forward to tomorrow. She would rest here tonight, and in the morning adjourn to the King's Hall, which in itself would be a challenge.  
  
-  
  
The sun was just peaking over the trees as Niphredil began to leave. She had packed up everything, and taken one last look at the royal birthing glade. Now should anyone try to say he was not of royalty, they would be proved quite wrong.  
  
She began her leisurely walk through the forest. The glade was a good two miles from the palace, and she had a long way to go. She was surprised at the amount of ground she had covered two nights ago, pregnant and in labor. The woods looked quite different in day. The light dappled through the tree canopy, making marks in the leaf-covered floor. Squirrels scampered overhead, and birds sang, looking for a mate of their own. The forest in day was a multitude of colors, ranging from yellow to orange to various shades of green.  
  
She joined the main path about half an hour later. She started to see more people on the road. The rug merchant's eyes popped out of his head as he passed her. The baker's wife sniffed the air and walked by Niphredil with her nose in the air. It reminded her why she was doing these deceitful things. It would not be fair for an innocent child to be succumbed to punishment of a crime he did not commit.  
  
She only had a little ways to go until she arrived at the palace, and began to prepare herself for the interrogation that would come. Thank goodness the King did not have mind reading powers like the Lady, although Niphredil had an uneasy feeling that she already knew the truth.  
  
At last she reached the palace gates, and stared at the guard on the other side of the iron metal gates. She spoke the password given to her by Legolas, "Archery," and the gates opened. 


	4. Open the gate and see all the people

BraveChicken-Thanks for being a loyal reviewer! Claypso-You'da best, man.  
  
A/N: This is supposed to sound old and regal, like the elves themselves.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The intricately carved doors swung open on the nicely oiled doors. It was lunchtime when she entered the doors, and the entire court was there. The doors were at the south end of the room, and the sides were covered with tables that were lined up. The hall was supported by wood pillars, and had cold grey limestone for a floor. The middle space was clear for dancing in feast times.  
  
What was jovial laughter became deadly silence as she entered, Anor in arms. She heard her footsteps patter on the grey stone floor. She had approached the royal table many times, but never in such attention or silence. Her nervous heart beat through the room.  
  
The king sat the highest chair. The Lady was on his left, and on the other side, Legolas.  
  
She would not look at him. He had hurt her in the most horrifying way to her. That was right before she had tried to tell him about Anor, and she had felt betrayed. Would he make his own son a bastard?  
  
Her thoughts ended as she finally reached the red-carpeted stairs leading up to the royal table, and bowed low before them.  
  
-  
  
The Lady of the Light spoke first. "Niphredil, where have you been these last two days? I found you missing and was greatly alarmed," she said.  
  
"Your Lords and Ladyship, I was detained in the woods. I was walking along, and I found this child wailing. He could not be more than three-day old. He is an Elf-Child, one of the blessed."  
  
It was Legolas, the accursed keeper of her heart who spoke next.  
  
"Lady Niphredil, did you notice anything else at the scene where you found the child?" he said, his voice more and more harsh by the syllable.  
  
She kept her answers low and close to the point. Talking more than she should might cause her to slip, or even show emotion in her voice.  
  
"No, my Prince," said the elleth.  
  
"Was he wrapped in anything?" he asked.  
  
"Some old furs, my liege." she said.  
  
"Where did you find him?" he questioned.  
  
"He was near the royal birthing place, my lord. I don't know if that helps you or not, "she said in pretend uncertainty.  
  
Legolas stopped in his questioning. She wondered if maybe he had finally got her clue from the subtle hint, but she doubted it. She also wondered what had caused him to be so harsh with her. There were problems between them, but there was a certain decorum he had to use, and she could tell he had disregarded the rules  
  
The Lady understood, and looked sharply to Niphredil. She was lost in thought, and could not put up the invisible shields she had spent month practicing to guard her most private thoughts. It was if she could feel a hand, delving through her thoughts to find the one she sought.  
  
"My Lady, should you like to know something, you only have to ask me. Forgive me for my frankness, "she said. The Lady sat back in her chair quickly, and she felt the hand leave. She internally sighed, for one second later, and it would have been all out. As it was, the only thoughts she had found were the ones on the surface.  
  
She turned her attention to King Thuranduil. "I came to ask you a boon, my lord. May I raise this child as mine own, love him, and tend to his needs?"  
  
The king looked at both of the advisors, who gave subtle nods.  
  
"The parents of this elfling do not deserve to have their child back if this is how they treat a newborn babe. Your family will be able to provide for this child, and give it a good home. You have my blessing," he said.  
  
She looked as if to turn away, but returned her attention to the King.  
  
"My lord, I would ask you the favor of having hot milk and food sent up to my room. I made liquefied food out of mine, and I have not eaten in two days."  
  
The King snapped one of the servants to attention, and he ran off to the kitchens.  
  
-  
  
She bowed, and walked out of the room. Once out she sagged against the wall.  
  
He was so beautiful, and yet she could not have him. Did life have to be so cruel? She remembered also, that beauty can also cover cruelty.  
  
Anor, who had been napping through the entire thing, began to wail. She shushed him, and walked up to her rooms. Once the door had been closed, she poured the milk down the bathtub drain, and fed him, then fed herself. Somehow, she managed to fall asleep with images and memories with Legolas swirling around her head. 


	5. Once a bastard, always a bastard

Thanks to my reviewers and my beta mysticspiral  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Niphredil awoke to streaming sunlight, and the cries of a hungry baby. She quickly scooped him up from where he was nestled against her body, and began to feed him.  
  
"Hello, Anor. Good morning!"  
  
He opened his eyes, and she was shocked to see Legolas staring up at her. "No!" she said out loud. "You are Anor."  
  
Legolas. How could she have made such a mistake? It was infuriating to her that she had fallen under his spell, and allowed herself to be put under this pressure, all caused by him. She should have turned away the moment she met him.  
  
-  
  
It was a rainy spring day when she first saw Legolas. She was riding in the Lady's caravan, and watching the raindrops. They were within sight of the Mirkwood gates, and she remembered wondering if maybe she would meet a nice young elf, who would fall madly in love with her. Mirkwood was full of promises. The sky was so black and morbid, and she also wondered if this was a warning sign from the Valar.  
  
As they passed through the wooden gates, the sun started to appear, and she retracted her thoughts. Something good did have to happen.  
  
The horse halted to as stop in front of the palace, and the Lady got out first. The guard then offered his hand to her, but she had refused it, saying she could do it herself. As she was stepping out, she tripped on something, and went flying into the soft, rusty colored mud.  
  
She lay there for a moment, until she raised her head to find herself lying at the feet of Prince Legolas himself. To lessen to embaressed mood, she kissed his feet, and said "My lord, it is an honor to meet you." Everyone present laughed, and she gave him an impish smile. It was the beginning of many things to come.  
  
-  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice speaking to her. "Niphredil, I was wondering if I could have a word with you." She looked up to find none other than Prince Legolas staring at her from the doorstep. At first she thought nothing of it, but she realized that she nursing Anor. She was not supposed to be his mother, so she reacted fast. "He is comforted by the idea, and it is the only way I can get him to eat. Is there something I can help you with?"  
  
-  
  
LEGOLAS  
  
He had wanted to apologize for his behavior. He had told himself that she would fall into his arms at the first moment he stepped through the door. So he had left his royal chambers, and walked the traced path in the hallway. But when he had stepped in the door, he had found her nursing the abandoned child. His mind thought nothing of it, and had completely overlooked the matter. He heard not what she had said, but only the texture of her lovely voice. He wanted to tell her, "Forget what I said before. I did not mean it, my beautiful flower. You mean the world to me." She spoke again. "Do you want something? I am quite busy." "Are you going back to Lorien with the Lady?" he blurted out. She looked at him with some hatred, pity, and longing. He could see the tears in her heart, and in her eyes.  
  
"Legolas, you had your chance. You practically declared me no more than a common whore. You want me to forget that? Do you remember how upset you were when I refused to come to your bed?"  
  
He winced with each blow. She was right, and he felt her slipping away.  
  
"You...you have disgusted me beyond belief. Please leave. Anor is the love of my life now. Go. You have hurt me in more ways in one."  
  
"Niphredil, please give me a chance. I l-"  
  
"Go, sir, and never come back."  
  
When he did not stir, she began to move.  
  
"I have told you to leave, and I have waited, and you will not."  
  
She began to march towards him. As soon as she came near the Prince, he grabbed her arm, and whirled her around. His Royal Highness was becoming desperate.  
  
"Do you ever want to be in my arms again? Do you think anyone will ever make you moan like I did? Will anybody ever kiss you like this?"  
  
To prove his point, he gave her a pressured, lustful kiss. She spat in his face as he pulled back.  
  
"You revile creature!" she cried. "You were understandable before, but now, if I ever see your face again, nothing will stop me from pulling a knife on you. Do you understand?"  
  
She shoved him out of her room, with strength they both did not know she had, and before she slammed the door, she gave him a repulsive look, and before he knew what was coming, had pulled her fist back, and given him one of the hardest punches he had received in his entire pampered royal life. He landed on the floor with naught but the stone floor to receive him.  
  
She was gone and he had no one to blame but himself. 


	6. A bruise and a deal are made

Chapter Six  
  
Lothestel-flower of hope in Sindar  
  
Thanks to my stand in beta-Nelduva  
  
A/N: You know I really don't mind if you spread the word around. (tee hee) I love reviews! Your friends can even flame me if they want, but I really need reviews. I only have 14, and like 6 of them are from the same person. Even if you've left me a review before, please do it again!  
  
Niphredil  
  
She calmly walked over to her bed, and sat down. The quarreling of his parents had upset Anor, and his beautiful face was screwed up into an expression of fear and he was screaming. She held him against her rapidly beating heart, and as he clamed down, so did her heart pace.  
  
A single beaded tear dropped down from her wide green eyes past her pale white cheeks. It fell on tiny Anor, and he squeezed his eyelids at the touch of it. She wiped her eyes, and her determination set in. She would not allow this innocent child to be known and teased as a bastard for his entire life. She would not let this take over her mind, and her soul, and most importantly, her life.  
  
-  
  
She changed Anor's dirty linen's before heading down to breakfast. Many thoughts ran through her head as she preformed this menial task. She would make him see what a fool he was. And if he wanted a whore, he could have one of the ladies of the court who would give all their money for one night in the Prince's bed. She tried to pretend that it wasn't really all that special, but sitting on the sofa in her room, she realized love made anything seem wonderful, so she wasn't a true judge of his sensual skills. He had been right. Nobody would ever make her moan like he did. She vowed then and there never to have her heart broken. And if that meant no lovemaking, then there would be no lovemaking.  
  
This new revelation made her think about the type of elleth she was becoming. She used to be a weak timid shy creature. Mirkwood had had this effect upon her, and she no longer recognized herself. Punching the Crown Prince? Swearing at him? Making love before marriage? Having a bastard child? Yes, she decided. I have become a stranger to myself.  
  
-  
  
As she entered the dining hall, the same deadly silence came over the peoples assembled. She walked carefully, but even though she was an elf, her footsteps seemed the only sound in the room. She finally reached the head table, and took her spot next to the Lady. She felt every single eye in that room upon her, and she shifted uncomfortably. Out of sheer routine, she spared a glance at Legolas, and almost gasped in surprise. He had a darkening bruise forming across the right side of his face, and she could see the imprints of her knuckles.  
  
She looked down at the baby to busy herself, and then looked to her friend Lothestel, who looked like she might faint. Lothestel had realized the circumstances of Anor's birth. Niphredil begged with her eyes for her to be silent, for she would explain later.  
  
She tried to eat, but the entire meal was a disaster until Legolas pushed back his chair and stood up.  
  
"Fair Folk, I would like to mention the newest member of our community. I am honored to introduce to you the adopted son of Niphredil, Anor. He was found abandoned in the woods by Niphredil, and she did not want to move him for fear that he was too young. He looks to be only three days old. She bravely stayed by the child, watering down her drinks and mashing her food into a liquid to give to the baby. Let it be known through the land, and others besides that this wonderful elleth has decided to raise this child as her own."  
  
When he sat down, the looks she received were much kinder and more accepting.  
  
-  
  
Legolas  
  
When she walked in, he had his breath taken away. She outshone the Lady herself. The tiny babe was in her arms, and walking across the hall she looked scared at the prospect of sitting down, and being the object of interest. When she sat down, the meal started. The entire thing was silent, and he could see every eye, including that of the nobility was fixed on her. He decided to end her humiliation, though the selfish person in him demanded that the way she had treated him deserved punishment. He beat that thought down, and pushed his chair back. He then explained the situation to the court, and when he had finished, it was as if the black cloud over the room was gone. The sound of silverware on platters returned.  
  
He glanced at her to see if she appreciated what he had done for her. She was looking at that damned elfling!  
  
He knew that we would not be in this position had he not been so rude. He had been drunk. The sober Legolas would have never called her a whore. All she had done was take the wine away from him. In his drunkenness, he had been so upset that he had called her a nasty whore who opens her legs to any noble who can get her something. She had stumbled backwards, and stared at him with such hurt and hate. He had woken up in the morning with a headache and heartache.  
  
And now? She would never forgive him for forcing myself on her. It was one of those things that could never be forgiven. "I truly deserved the physical pain from that bruise," he thought.  
  
He missed the stolen kisses under the tablecloth, our walks in the garden in which we argued about anything and everything, and the lustful moments by the waterfall. He missed the way her green eyes flashed, and the way her snow-white hair felt. He missed Niphredil.  
  
-  
  
After the meal, the Lady bid Niphredil attend her. They walked down the hallway to the Lady's chambers. She shut the door behind her, and turned towards Niphredil.  
  
"Niphredil, I have a small dilemma."  
  
She gulped nervously before answering her Lady.  
  
"Yes, My Lady?"  
  
"There are no handmaidens in the entire palace, so I am going to have to ask you to continue as mine. But I know this shall be hard, looking after a child and me, so I should like to ask you if I might look after Anor while you must be my handmaiden. Maybe I could help you raise him when we get back to Lorien, for it has been long since there has been a child in the palace. "  
  
The Lady's eyes clouded over with pain, and Niphredil knew that she was thinking of Celebrian.  
  
"Of course, my Lady. Anything. I am lucky to have such a wonderful-"she paused, "friend to help me out."  
  
The Lady beamed, and took the tiny Anor in her arms. "I would like to become acquainted with him. You may stay here, or you may go do what you please. You look like you need a rest."  
  
"My Lady, you are very kind. It would please me much to have a small reprieve."  
  
Niphredil said goodbye to Anor, and left the room to seek out her friend Lothestel. 


	7. A secret place is ruined

Thanks to Neldluva for beta services. You did great!  
  
Namarie mellon nin- thanks for your encouraging words. Spread the word!  
  
Thanks to all my other wonderful reviewers!  
  
Chapter Seven While she walked down the stone hallway, she thought about Lothestel. They were complete opposites at the time that they met. Lothestel was loud and opinionated. She spoke only with great respect to those she truly respected, whether they be peasant or royalty. She was the rule breaker. Niphredil had never done anything daring before in her life, and the first night she had met Lothestel, she had stolen the royal food to eat herself. Lothestel had a very big heart. She collected friends like she collected new pets. She took care of them, and made sure everything was all right. Lothestel was her best friend, and there was no body else she trusted more.  
  
She had hardly knocked on the oak door before it was opened with a bang. Lothestel's (or Lothe as she called her) face appeared, and by the look on her face she was angry.  
  
"Niphredil! You had better explain to me what is going on, or so help me Valar..."  
  
"Shh! Of course! Just calm down, and let me come inside. I can't let anyone hear."  
  
Niphredil made sure that all the windows were shut, and then she scanned the paintings for any moving eyes. The room looked safe. You could never be sure in the Palace of Mirkwood.  
  
They sat down on the bed, and Lothestel started ranting.  
  
"How! HOW COULD YOU HAVE A CHILD AND NOT TELL ME! We were supposed to be best friends!"  
  
Her words of outrage brought the entire situation to reality. Her friend's rants became back round noise as she sorted through the events of the last few days. Everything was weighing down on her, and her mental barriers were stretched to their limits. She tried to stop the burning tears in her eyes, but they were inevitable as her vision began to blur with the oncoming tears. Lothestel noticed her tiny sniffs and immediately stopped ranting and stayed silent.  
  
"He ruined it! He ruined everything!"  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
With that statement she buried her head in her friend's shoulder.  
  
"He was so charming! Never said anything rude or mean to me. He did wonderful things for me. But one night he just- just seduced me. He said he loved me. He said that our love would go up with the stars. And I gave into him. And Lothe, do you know what happened?"  
  
"What did happen Niphredil?"  
  
"He made me feel like nobody ever has before. Do you remember the time you told me about you and the king's servant? It felt like that. I was floating on stars each and every time. I loved him with all of my heart. Lothe, he was so beautiful. And when I found out I was pregnant, I had my hopes. I wanted us to live together, and raise our child together. That very night before I was going to tell him, he told me about his hatred for elflings. How messy and disgusting they were. How they could not fend for themselves made him so annoyed. I was hurt so very badly, Lothe. I did not realize he was so young!"  
  
"Do not worry, my friend. Do not let your heart be weary with these troubles. It will work out in the end."  
  
"Oh Lothe! But you do not know the half of it! Did you see Legolas this morning?  
  
"Of course I did! Everybody in the court was wondering about the bruise-" She suddenly gasped as it dawned on her, and then giggled. "Did you give him that?"  
  
"He came into my room this morning."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He wanted me back."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I told him that he had had his chance, but he had ruined it by calling me a whore. Then when he saw that I was not relenting, he forced himself on me."  
  
"He raped you? That dirty bastard! I'm going to find him and cut off his balls with a knife!" With that, Lothestel pushed herself off the bed, and marched towards the door. Niphredil ran after her and stopped her in her tracks.  
  
"No! It was not that kind of forcing himself on me! He simply kissed me without my permission, but it made me so angry! He assumed that I was nothing without him, and he was my only hope for any chance at love. I shoved him out the door, and punched him to prove my point."  
  
"Niphredil, you are – you are- different," she finished. "I just have a question. How did you keep your child hidden for so long?"  
  
"Lothe, it was so very hard. I wore heavy clothing, and pretended that I was wearing the latest trend. In the end, I took to wearing black and binding my stomach a small amount. I did not show myself in public as much, and I ate overmuch at feasts, so I would have a reason for becoming plump. I was fortunate, as it was winter, and even though we do not feel the cold, that is a perfectly acceptable style to wear. I still do not know how nobody sensed Anor."  
  
"The Valar must be with you."  
  
"Indeed. Now do you understand?"  
  
"I do. I just have one last question for you. What is the real character of Legolas like?"  
  
Niphredil looked deep in thought for a moment, then spoke softly.  
  
"Truly, my friend, I do not know. He is many things all at once."  
  
She raised herself up, dried her tears, gave Lothe a hug, and glided towards the door.  
  
"Thank you for listening Lothe. You always are so helpful. I could not ask for a better friend."  
  
-  
  
She extended her rest for a while longer. She walked through the garden, and finally came to the huge tree that served as her hiding spot. She had spent many an hour here, contemplating the fate of her and her child.  
  
She glanced around to make sure that nobody was there. When she was sure the garden was clear, she tucked her long dress underneath into the chemise she was wearing, and hoisted herself up onto the first branch. The wood felt rough, and she stared at the bark on her way to the top. Many tiny creatures clambered up with her as she strove to reach through the large green colored leaves. She watched the tree ants march in a line through various holes in the trunk. Squirrels scampered above her, and birds whirled in mating dances, tweeting sweetly.  
  
As she reached the platform she had built, she called one down to her, and a tiny sparrow alighted upon her finger. She gave it a crumb she found in her pocket, and released him. He spiraled upwards, and she found herself wishing that she could fly away from all her problems, and have not a care in the world.  
  
She was staring at the rosebushes contemplating life, when a pretty maiden ran into her eyesight. She was giggling, and she could see her beckoning to somebody. An elf ran onto the scene, and she smiled in remembrance of happier times. She turned to go down the tree, and give them their privacy, when she turned around to see whom it was. She smiled in remembrance of young love.  
  
The smile on her face turned into an expression of shock as she looked to see who it was. Legolas. They were now at the base of the tree. She peered over the edge of the platform to see the maiden pushed up against the base up of the tree, and her face up towards the heavens, moaning in ecstasy as Legolas nuzzled her neck. Legolas had by now removed most of her dress. He looked around quickly to make sure nobody was around, and then lifted the maiden on to himself. Niphredil could no longer look, for it was very painful. She heard many moans, and when he was finished, she heard him grunt in satisfaction. She lay on the platform, and silent tears trickled down her face. Niphredil felt so betrayed. Had he not done enough to hurt her? He said he wanted her back. Was this how he showed his loyalty to her? Her heart was slowly breaking in two. She would have lain there all day, but she heard him say, "I know a very good place to continue this."  
  
"Where?" the maiden giggled.  
  
"Right in the tree above us," he said.  
  
"Shall we go then?" the maiden said coyly.  
  
"It would be my pleasure, lady," he said.  
  
Niphredil's mind was racing. That dirty bastard! He was going to make love to somebody he barely knew in their special spot! She knew she had to act fast, and put jealous feelings next.  
  
She needed to get off this platform without him seeing her. She saw him climbing up one way, so she decided to climb down the other way. She silently slipped off the post, and made her way down. She had almost made it when she heard a branch crack. She saw Legolas's head whip around the tree trunk, and stare her in the eyes. She stared at him, tears welling up in her eyes, and jumped the remaining distance and ran as far as her feet would carry her. 


	8. Tears and choices

Thanks to neldluva  
  
I am so sorry! Please accept my sincerest apologies for not updating. I want to skip a grade of math, so I have to learn the entire Algebra book in 24 days, including all the tests, two course semester finals, and then I have to take two more school finals! So you can see I am a bit swamped.  
  
YOU MUST READ THIS!!!!  
  
V. I.!!!! If you did not re-read chapters 2-7, I demand that you do so, for the story shall make no sense if you don't. Trust me, you won't be quite as lost. And I know that maybe this story is a little slow, and it isn't quite as exciting as maybe some other stories, but my hope is that once the story is finished. And has progressed a little more it will make more sense, and you'll look back on it, and think, "yeah, that story wasn't so bad." I at least hope that you'll like the general idea.  
  
Any questions? Ask me, dude.  
  
P.s. The time period has totally changed. Ten points, to anyone who can give me evidence of that.  
  
So without further ado...  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
She ran.  
  
Her feet pounded on the dirt, her heart racing, and the wind from her speed whipped her hair. Tears fell on the ground in a torrent, causing a wet trail to be left behind her. Sobs racked her chest, and she tripped several times over the large roots of the trees by the path. She would have lain where she fell, but she did not want to be found by him. She didn't think her body, her mind, or her soul could take the stress anymore.  
  
As she entered the castle, she did not slow down in any way. She ran, and sometimes shoved past the milling crowds. She cared not for the scowls or looks of surprise they gave her.  
  
She burst the doors for her room open, and stumbled over to her bed where she collapsed. In her mind's eye she saw her soul. The edges tainted with grey, slowly, oh so slowly, covering the pink. Her mind raced with terror, for she knew that this was the beginning of her end. She was fading.  
  
Again she cursed that bastard for having that effect on her. The stain was not moving very fast, but she still was frightened. She faintly remembered the words of her mother.  
  
"Should you start to become ill, think of a happy memory or a special person, and it will slow the process. But beware my child! Put yourself only in that position if you are sure that your love shall last the boulders of age and time."  
  
The words faded in her head, and in their place was a picture of tiny Anor, growing up. She saw him laughing, crying, and smiling, She also saw him learn to do archery, and growing up as the adopted grandchild of the Lord and Lady. She knew then, that she could not die, because Anor would go with her as well. She had to live for both of them.  
  
-  
  
The door creaked open, and the Lady entered. She had been waiting in her rooms most of the night for Niphredil to come and retrieve Anor. He had been wonderful, and she was sure that they already had a special bond, but the night had been growing late. She had gone to search, and luckily Niphredil had been in the first place she looked. She looked upon the tear-stained face of her sweet handmaiden, and felt her heart mourn for the young elleth. She had been such a sweet child, and in a way she felt responsible for the fate that had befallen the youngster.  
  
But it had been her fate she reminded herself. Besides, the Lady would help her in anyway she could. She laid the sleeping babe next to his birth mother, and walked towards the door. She looked upon the pair one last time, and she hoped that the young prince would grow up quickly, because she did not know how long Niphredil could hold on.  
  
-  
  
He stood shocked for a moment, watching the retreating figure of his former love. His newest conquest beckoned to him from the platform. He ignored her, and scampered down the tree. He began to run after her, and as he was running he looked for any clues that could tell him where she was. He noticed her trail of tears, and his mind had an overwhelming bout of guilt. He fell where he stood, and thought about his stupidity.  
  
He loved her. He knew that much was true. His heart told him he had done wrong, and his head told him that he was the Prince, and he could do whatever he wanted. They battled with each other, and Legolas found, as he was straddling the blond, that being the Prince was a very good thing.  
  
-  
  
Niphredil awoke, and found Anor sleeping with contentment besides her. She gasped in horror, for that meant that she had kept the Lady waiting. She moaned in exasperation. Well, seeing as this was her first day back in her position, she decided to have everything ready for the Lady when she awoke. In the distance, she could hear the timekeepers bash the chimes. One, two three, four, five, six.  
  
She crept quietly down the hall as not to disturb the other royals living near the Lady. She tripped on a protruding stone, and this woke Anor who let out a wail of indignation.  
  
"Shh! Please, beloved one!"  
  
It was no use. She tried to muffle the sounds, but one of the royal chamber doors opened.  
  
"Niphredil?"  
  
Her heart sank as she recognized the voice. She closed her eyes in hatred and fright of the possibilities of him coming any closer to her. She counted to three, and took off, babe in arms. Her feet pounded most ungracefully on the stone corridor, but she did not care. She almost ran past the Lady's room, but grabbed the handle just in time. She swung the door open, and it was only when she was standing inside the doorway and hearing it slam did remember that it was six 'o' clock in the morning.  
  
"Niphredil, what are you doing up so early?" said a quizzical voice.  
  
Niphredil spun around from where she had been leaning against the door in defeat. Her cheeks cast a rosy hue of pink as she blushed in embarrassment.  
  
"I- I- I was-"  
  
The Lady nodded, and Niphredil grew desperate. She could not think of a plausible explanation, and she had forgotten her original intent. Her mental barrier broke down as the following words fell from her mouth.  
  
"I was running away from the Prince, who is the father of my child, who is really mine, and has cheated on me, and doesn't love me, and is so immature."  
  
Her voice sobbed as the admonissions flowed from her mouth. She looked up at the Lady, and gasped at the expression she saw there. 


	9. Of visions from the sea

Thanks to Neldluva!  
  
Again, I am sorry that I cannot update as quickly as I used to. I am learning 9 months of math in 24 days, and classes are Monday –Thursday. That pretty much means updates only on the weekends. But if I get hmmm... 10 reviews before next Friday, you guys get three chapters in a week. They cannot be from the same people!!! This is very short, and I am really sorry about that. Everybody also forgets that a lot of work goes into chapters if you want them to be really good. Checking, Editing, Re-checking, re- editing, Betas.....  
  
Just some observances on my part: I used to think that all the people who were Harry Potter ff fans were complete losers, and for that I am sorry. I also wanted to comment on the rather large amount of Draco/ Hermione and the larger number of Hermione /Ron fics. Is it just my imagination, or have the Ron/ Hermione fics increased since the third movie was released? Also In Lotr R section, there are usually only 4-5 updates per hour. In HP, they have 5 pages an hour! There are 630 pages in only the R section! Whew! That's A LOT!  
  
One last thing: I changed my email. It is on my author's page.  
  
A/n Anor is now a week old.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
The Lady was staring blankly ahead, and her face was calm and controlled. But Niphredil could see the emotions in her eyes, and knew she was having a vision from the Valar, far across the sea. The Lady stood as stiff as a stone statue, and her arm slowly rose slowly in salute, as if to greet somebody far off. She watched as the Lady's eyes as they followed an unimaginable thing or person in her vision. At first Niphredil did not know what to do, but when it became apparent that the Lady was going to be there for a long time, she sat Anor in a comfortable chair and did her morning handmaiden duties, all the while keeping her eyes on the Lady, who was standing rock still. Her face only moved every once in a while, and usually it was to wince, or look helpless as she watched whatever vision was going through her head.  
  
One hour passed, and quickly became two hours. Early morning turned into afternoon. Niphredil waited patiently for the moment the Lady broke from her trance. Her heart yearned for her to touch the Lady, and make her more comfortable, but the Lady had warned her beforehand of touching her during such a session. "I learned that the hard way," she thought ruefully to herself as she looked at the tiny scar on her wrist where the Lady had once struck her accidentally the first time she had tried to wake the Lady. She knew the Lady would spend days recovering from this one in her bed, for her legs would be unable to support her weight any longer.  
  
Niphredil sent for supper, and ate hungrily as she watched her tiny son sleep, and the Lady stand stock-still. Her tiny sleeping chipmunk was so beautiful, and she knew that no matter what boulders Legolas would put in her path of life, Anor would be able roll them out of the way by simply being happy, and Niphredil could only be grateful.  
  
She looked up in time to see the Lady smile, and suddenly collapse on the floor. She ran over quickly, knowing that the vision was over. She reached the Lady, who looked up at her with brimming eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, her voice choking with emotion before she went unconscious.  
  
-  
  
He watched her run down the hall; dress whipping with her speed, and her sure footedness over the unevenness of the hallway.  
  
Why are we always running from each other? he wondered. Again he felt his heart drop, and the dull ache came. He had been experiencing this all night, and had been unable to sleep. He did not know what it was, but he assumed that it was guilt from watching Niphredil run away with tears in her eyes.  
  
Storyteller  
  
It was guilt that he did not comprehend, for the Prince was young, and did not understand matters of the heart. He forgot to remember his plea of forgiveness to the young elleth, and did not understand what had her so upset.  
  
Legolas  
  
Had they not been separated for the last nine months? Did she remember not the cold glances they had thrown each other in passing? Besides, she had grown rather fat in his absence, and he did not like extra weight.  
  
He sighed and closed the door, turning around, and walking to his desk. He sat down in his chair and put his head in his hands. He sighed once again in confusion and stress. He suddenly felt supple hands caress his shoulders, and spared a glance at the naked elleth standing behind him. She had been fun. He felt his desire grow as he gazed upon her lovely body.  
  
"What is it, oh high and lordly prince?"  
  
"Nothing you cannot make me forget."  
  
-  
  
She had laid the Lady on her canopy bed, and was bathing the Lady's brow. Under normal circumstances, she would have run for a healer, but the Lady never liked to draw attention to her weaknesses, so she sat there in waiting for the royal Lady to awake. She suddenly heard a knock on the door, and she stopped breathing in fear. Could he have come here? She cautiously opened the door a crack, only to find that it was a servant who was bringing up the food she had ordered.  
  
She closed the door, but it awoke Anor, and she heard the beginnings of a wail. She quickly looked at the Lady, who was still unconscious, and unbuttoned her dress and corset. The tiny babe latched on eagerly, and she smiled tenderly. He was a sweet child, and each day she felt her love for him grow. His eyes watched everything as he suckled, and he crooked one tiny blue eye to look at her. He watched her smile at him, and she felt her love renew for this tiny child. Again she saw this tiny babe, fighting the grey stain in her heart with his smile.  
  
She put the tiny babe to sleep, and sat by the Lady's bed. She knew the Lady would not be as cruel as the rest of the world, but would she ever forgive Niphredil for not telling her?  
  
The stirring of the Lady on the bed interrupted her thoughts. She awoke slowly, as if from a pleasant memory, and carefully opened her eyes. Her voice was weak and faint, but still understandable. She spoke simply and to the point.  
  
"Niphredil, I know..." 


	10. Just let it all out and never go back

I am shocked at the amount of reviews I received. Five! Pathetic. The only reason I am posting this chapter is to give you guys another chance. Redeem yourselves! Only Jack Sparrow Lover, Neldluva, Kerla and Crecy are exempt from my ranting.  
  
I am so serious! If I don't get more reviews, then well, I GUESS YOU GUYS WON'T GET A STORY!  
  
Neldluva is the best beta ever!!! I mean If anyone wants a beta you could ask her because she's fantastic, but I WON'T SHARE!!  
  
(tee hee, tee hee, tee-okay that was pathetic, but she really improved this chapter.  
  
VERY IMPORTANT!!!!!! VERY IMPORTANT!!! VERY IMPORTANT!!!!!  
  
Is everyone aware that the story takes place in Mirkwood? I think in chapter Three or something like that, I show the time when Galadriel asks Niphredil to go on a year long trip with her TO MIRKWOOD. Then I show them arriving at Mirkwood. Did I not make it clear enough? I'm sososososososososososo sorry for the confusion. They are leaving in a couple of weeks.  
  
Okay and THE LADY doesn't have a mask on!! Niphredil is just noticing how old and wise in spirt she is.  
  
Girl Power!!  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
"Niphredil, I know..."  
  
Niphredil heard her heart racing in her chest, and squeezed her eyes shut in shame and embarrassment.  
  
"Can you guess what my vision was?" The Lady's voice was strict and understanding at the same time.  
  
"My lady, I do not understand."  
  
"Then listen, and I will explain to you what I saw."  
  
Niphredil nodded her head, and remained silent.  
  
"I woke up early this morning because I heard somebody running thunderously down the hall at six 'o' clock."  
  
At this Niphredil blushed beet red, but the Lady seemed to take no notice.  
  
"Before I was able to open the door, you burst through, and when I saw your face, I heard the voices of the Valar. What they said was not important, but then I was transported to the royal birthing place where I saw a panicked elleth enter the trees. She was groaning with pain, and I knew that she was in labor. And then she looked up, and I knew it was you."  
  
Lady Galadriel looked up at Niphredil, and Niphredil's breath stuck in her throat. The Lady took no notice of her discomfort, and continued.  
  
"I quickly figured out that I was standing in the place of the statue of myself, and tried to remain as still as I could. What happened during those long hours is not important. The fact is, I saw the entire thing, and I am not sure whether to commend you for your absolute strength and courage or to scold you severely."  
  
She slumped back on the bed, and it was only then Niphredil noticed how old the Lady was. She looked so tired and vulnerable at that moment, and when she saw that past the young face, there was a wise one, full of the wrinkles of time. Her wavering voice droned on, and Niphredil did not fully catch what was being said.  
  
"I do not know how these events transpired, but I want you to know that Lord Celeborn and I will help you in any way possible."  
  
Niphredil's mind did not register the fact that the Lady had offered to help her, and acted out of sheer desperation.  
  
She threw herself on her knees, staring up at the Lady with tears.  
  
"My Lady, please, I beg of you, do not tell anyone of the conditions of Anor's birth. It is not his fault, and I would die of grief if he were to suffer for something that was not his fault!"  
  
The Lady looked confused for a moment, as if the thought had not crossed her mind.  
  
"My dear, why would I do such a thing?"  
  
Niphredil surprised both of them by launching herself at the Lady and hugging her tightly. The Lady looked surprised, but her face softened and she rubbed small circles in her back, and let Niphredil have a good long cry.  
  
They sat, oblivious to the world, swaying with the winds, one comforting and one crying her soul out to the dark forest from a tiny window in the royal Mirkwood palace.  
  
-  
  
Niphredil attended dinner several days later with the Lady, and sat by her elbow watching as Lady Galadriel introduced her tiny son to the other royals. King Thranduil held him for a very long time, looking down at the tiny babe's face with love, and Niphredil could have sworn she saw a tear fall from the handsome ellon's eyes. He quickly passed the babe to his son, who looked a little confused at all the attention that was not being directed at him. She saw a look of disgust cross his poncy royal face quickly, and she felt anger rise in her.  
  
She started cutting her meat into tiny pieces and stabbing it with her knife, and her face slowly drained of color. The Lady noticed, and asked that her adopted grandson be passed back to his adopted mother. Niphredil relaxed the moment her arms touched the babe, and color drifted back into her beautiful face. At that moment everyone was excused from lunch, and Niphredil got up and moved towards the garden. Thranduil and Galadriel moved towards the King's study.  
  
-  
  
"Agggghh!" screamed a furious Niphredil. She stood on a balcony, fist clenched in anger. Her heart became one of stone, incapable of letting in the rushing flood of emotion that was tied to Legolas. No longer would her eyes brim with tears at the sight of his smirking face. No longer would she allow him to rule her life. No longer would her heart break into 1,000 pieces when she saw him. He was gone from her. He was not controlling her life anymore.  
  
She stood out on the balcony, and watched the stars to cool her anger. She felt a movement at her breast, and saw that her tiny babe had turned on his side in his sleep. She instantly calmed. "You have strong powers, little one. You could heal an angry world with a smile."  
  
-  
  
"By the Valar! Galadriel, that is my son's child in there! I know it! He looks exactly like Legolas!" His voice thundered around the study.  
  
"My old friend, do not speak your words in anger! Listen to me. Do you trust me?"  
  
"Of course I do!"  
  
"Then know what I say is true. Your son is a good for nothing womanizing disaster."  
  
Thranduil started to protest, but was quickly silenced.  
  
"Silence! You will hear me out or so help me..."  
  
The King, threatened by impending doom, wisely decided to sit down in a chair and listen up.  
  
"Your son told my handmaiden that he loved her. She consented to fornicate with him on the understanding that he was ready to be responsible and that he was truly in love with her. Your son just took his pleasure and ran. She was left with a bastard child, and a broken heart. She told me that the day she came back to us, he went in her room, and tried to weasel his way into her arms, and then when he refused she says he stole a kiss from her quite forcefully. She punched him, and I think that she was in her right mind to do so, don't you? That girl is like a daughter to me, and I refuse to let her get hurt."  
  
The King just shook his head dumbly, trying to understand the facts that were being laid down in front of him.  
  
Galadriel continued.  
  
"She was in the garden about two days later when she saw your son run in with another maiden, and mate. "  
  
"This is killing her. Do you understand? Niphredil is fading!"  
  
Ash-white, the king stared blankly ahead.  
  
"I want you to keep your son away. I will not allow him to hurt her! I am leaving in a week, and if I hear of one more exploit, I am coming to you for answers."  
  
"But Galadriel, what am I supposed to do with him?"  
  
She turned her head right before she left.  
  
"I don't know. Give him royal duties, paperwork, anything."  
  
"Or," she seethed, "you could teach him be a proper prince!"  
  
With that she slammed the door, leaving a very confused, bewildered, and angry King of Mirkwood behind. 


	11. The shattering of youthful fantasies

Disclaimer: Man, I haven't done these in a very long time. Legolas, Lady Galadriel, and King Thranduil do not belong to me, but Niphredil, Anor, and Lothestel do. Are we good now?  
  
Thanks to Neldluva. She and I had a huge brainstorming session, and many of the ideas in the story from now on are hers.  
  
Thanks to Juno Magic and Nemis for their help!  
  
We find out how old Legolas is in this chapter. Be on the lookout!  
  
AMAZINGLY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: A MUST READ!!!  
  
For my upcoming chapters, I had to know time difference.  
  
Now, most people think that Legolas was 2,943 at the time of the Fellowship, meaning he was born in the year 76 of the Second Age. There a select few that believe that Legolas was only 400-500 years old, and I, for the purposes of this story am going with Legolas around the age of 400 in the year 3019 of the Second Age. (3018-3019 -the years of the War of the Ring) Niphredil is slightly younger. This part of the story takes place around the year 2819 of the Second Age. The only political trouble (orcs) is in Rohan at that point, so whatever.  
  
Sorry, I just realized I should have been writing this with the timeline all along. Anyways, the LOTR books are now attached to my hip!  
  
-  
  
Lingo!!!  
  
Star-crossed lovers- Example: Romeo and Juliet!! They fall in love with each other, and they were not meant to be. Romeo kills himself; Juliet wakes up and then kills herself. If anybody needs an explanation please don't hesitate to ask. I could write a paragraph on this! Don't want to bore you.  
  
Bite my thumb- medieval equivalent of flicking somebody off. I didn't think she could go around ranting ' f you, f you!"  
  
Whore- Come on people!! Call yourselves hormone filled teenagers... (Coughcough)  
  
I know that there is a huge amount of Legolas bashing, but I'll totally make it up to you guys.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Niphredil stood tall in front of Lothestel's door, her hand raised, about to knock. Before she could, the door flew open, and the concerned face of Lothestel appeared where the door had been only moments before.  
  
Lothestel noticed her friend's stiff posture, and immediately asked what was wrong. "You look so... so..."  
  
"Scared?" supplied Niphredil.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Gullible?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You mean I'm not naïve anymore? Isn't that a pity."  
  
Lothestel stared in shock at the elleth she thought she knew.  
  
"Niphredil, you're frightening me. Why don't we go in my room and discuss this?"  
  
Although Lothestel's face was soft and understanding, Niphredil pushed her friend's pity away.  
  
"I think we should go to the waterfall."  
  
"Niphredil, somebody could hear us!'  
  
"They won't," was the curt answer Lothestel received.  
  
"Alright... let me grab my cloak. It is a chilly night."  
  
The elleths walked in silence through the palace, their footsteps echoing its darkened corridors.  
  
They had to pass through the royal corridor to get outside, so Niphredil decided to check up on Anor. She knocked carefully on the door, and both elleths entered on the Lady's soft permission.  
  
The door opened to reveal a beautiful picture of Lady hold the tiny elfling in her arms, rocking him to sleep. A smile was on his little charming face, and Lothestel later said that was the only time Niphredil smiled that night.  
  
-  
  
Moonlight found the two girls wandering through the rose bushes. They reached a wall of ivy at the back, and with expertise, Niphredil found a doorknob and opened a door that some clever creature had painted. It was camouflaged brilliantly. Lothestel shot a questioning look at her friend, but it went unnoticed.  
  
Their walk along the tiny animal trail was silent, save for the occasional sound of a chipmunk or an animal equally small scampering away from them, and the twigs snapping as they walked along.  
  
-  
  
Lothestel had no idea where the waterfall was, so she assumed it was a Mirkwood secret that a simple servant from Lothlorien would not know. Niphredil was marching ahead of her, brushing foliage out of the way, and making sure their path was clear. Lothestel though she knew her way around here pretty well. A sudden thought came to Lothestel.  
  
"Niphredil?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"This is one of the places you came to with Legolas, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, we usually went here or to my star-gazing platform in the garden."  
  
Niphredil said this all in a calm voice like it was not important, but having known Niphredil for almost 100 years, she knew that it was a lie. As they entered the glade with the waterfall, Lothestel said quietly," But you still love him."  
  
Niphredil whirled around, her face contorted with anger, and her answer to the question was through clenched teeth.  
  
"Me? Love Legolas? You must be out of your mind! I would not continue to love that disgrace of the Valar, the waste of his mother's energy! I bite my thumb at him! Let him rot, surrounded by his royal whores!"  
  
At this point Niphredil was shrieking, and when she paused to take a breath, she heard a rustling in the trees. She looked up, fearing the worst, and was greeted by electric blue eyes of Legolas, which she feared more than flesh eating spiders.  
  
-  
  
Legolas had gone to his favorite place in Mirkwood for some quiet peace. Lately his father had been pushing him into his royal duties, telling him it was high time he started learning how to act like a king and grow up. Legolas didn't think his father had just decided this, because they both knew that the elves would not be here that much longer. Legolas would never be king.  
  
No, as the humans so crudely put it, somebody had put the fear of God into his father. It was probably just some father complaining about Legolas's advances towards his daughter.  
  
Again.  
  
Every time his father saw him, he was given a job, and told that if they were not completed by the next day, he would spend the next 200 years working with the servants.  
  
He had done the sums, and figured out that he had exactly ten minutes a day of free time. He decided to go to the waterfall, and think before sleeping for the five hours allotted to him.  
  
Once entering the clearing with the waterfall, he climbed his favorite tree. It was an ancient elm tree that had been there since Legolas had first discovered this place when he was 56. Now, at the age of 217, he had watched it grow for years. It had gone through many seasons and the bark had gone from smooth to rough and hard. The tree was nearing the end stages of his life, and he decided to enjoy it while he could.  
  
There was a particular branch that was shaped like a seat, and Legolas sat on it, and rested his head on the trunk. The textured bark cut into his back, but he ignored the pain and rested his mind. He fell into a meditative sleep, and almost instantaneously, a picture of Niphredil came into his mind. She was in a meadow full of niphredil, her namesake. Their flowery scent invaded his senses.  
  
She stood in a white dress that swayed with the wind, and her arms were open to him, beckoning him closer. He looked into her glowing face, and saw only her sparkling eyes. They called to him, asking him to come closer. Suddenly the wind whipped her wavy white-blond hair, and she raised a hand to move it out of her face, and he saw her mouth open, and those luscious lips move. And what came out of those lovely lips was not at all what he expected.  
  
She talked as if she was talking to somebody far behind him, he tried to turn his head, but it was to no avail.  
  
"Me? Love Legolas? You must be out of your mind! I would not continue to love that disgrace of the Valar, the waste of his mother's energy! I bite my thumb at him! Let him rot, surrounded by his royal whores!"  
  
He awoke suddenly, and accidentally hit a branch next to him. The murmurings of people were below him, and he leaned over to see who it was. All he saw was emerald green eyes filled with hate and shock, and he knew he had never been so scared in all his life.  
  
-  
  
Her mind raced for options. Her little voices were telling her different options, and she was quickly trying to choose one.  
  
The little voice in her mind was telling her to run and not look back. The voice in her heart told her to collapse in his arms. The courageous voice was telling her to stay and give him what for, and the tingling sensation was demanding that she climb up that tree and ravage him senseless, forgetting Lothestel.  
  
She took a deep breath, and chose to listen to the warrior within herself.  
  
She stood firm.  
  
-  
  
Niphredil was standing below the tree, and besides her was Niphredil's friend Lothestel. Lothestel was standing, openly gaping at him.  
  
He half hoped that they would run so he wouldn't have to face the sinking feeling of guilt in his stomach that would make him physically sick for half the night.  
  
He felt his heart drop as she stood there, shooting murderous glances at him. All he knew was that he had to go down there and face her like an adult.  
  
He quickly made his way down the tree, dropping onto the ground like a cat.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence, both waiting for the other to start the argument. Lothestel waited unnoticed.  
  
Legolas said the first thing that came to his mind, and instantly regretted even opening his mouth.  
  
"What do you think you are doing here so late at night? This forest is full of spiders and Orcs! You could be raped, or killed... or eaten!"  
  
"Now you care!! You have no right! You lost the right to care for me when you trampled on my feelings."  
  
Legolas had just hit Niphredil's sore spot. This slimy frog was trying to boss her around, and she could not stand it anymore. She exploded.  
  
"What were you doing here? Is there a royal tramp up there? Is she attending to your every need?"  
  
Niphredil was shouting at the top of her lungs, just letting the anger use her as a vessel.  
  
"You never cease to enrage me! You took your whores to places I thought were special. You took that blond to MY platform, and you fulfilled your desires only days after declaring your undying love for me.  
  
You are and child, Legolas! You try to pretend that you are grown up, but you are still a child. Do you know how I know that? Being an adult means you face your responsibilities. You take what you want, and run away from the consequences." Niphredil finished with her rant, waiting for Legolas to say something.  
  
"You are not an adult!" scoffed Legolas,  
  
"Do not question me!!! I have faced my huge responsibilities, and faced the consequences." Her blood was beginning to boil again and he had hardly said three words.  
  
"I fear that you will never grow up, and you can never live in the real world because you are a needy, fickle, ungrateful toad, who is worth the same price as the scum on my shoe!  
  
If I ever see you again, I will go straight to your father and tell him about you harassing me. Lothestel here is my witness."  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" The Prince's face was red with rage.  
  
' Do not doubt my words."  
  
She stood defiantly, chin raised, eyes glowering, and she waited for his response.  
  
He leaned close and whispered the words he knew would set her off in her ear.  
  
"You were the best lay I ever had."  
  
He regretted the words as soon as they were said. The look of pure and untainted hatred in her eyes was enough to make a strong man cower.  
  
She leapt at him in rage, and was pulled back by her friend, who retreated to the palace with an enraged Niphredil.  
  
Only when they were gone did he sink to the forest floor, his heart punishing his body for saying the wrong thing. The last thing Legolas saw before he went unconscious was her glaring at him in his mind's eye.  
  
- STORYTELLER  
  
Legolas did not know it, but he was going through what only days earlier Niphredil had been going through. Their hearts were breaking. They were too caught up in their own anger and pain to notice the puffy circles under Legolas's eyes, or the pale skin of Niphredil.  
  
These star-crossed lovers were fading, separated by a wall of pride, and the wrong words and actions. They were tangled in a web of deceit and hurt feelings.  
  
Legolas still did not know that his former lover had carried his child, and remained blissfully ignorant. Niphredil had only recently let some of the burden go, by telling the tale to The Lady and Lothestel.  
  
Be patient, my listeners. A fairytale has a problem, but there is always a happy ending.  
  
Sometimes, star-crossed lover go around the universe and crash into each other with an explosion. 


	12. TEASER!

Yay! I hit the fifty-review mark. I could sing, but I don't want to horrify you.

Sorry I have not updated in forever. Great news! Passed Algebra with flying colors.

Plus I know what I want to do in my story, but I have a bit of writer's block on how to do it. Any tips would be more than appreciated!

Plus, sorry about all the sappy baby stuff.

Sofia B- I totally agree! He's a right bastard isn't he! Thank you.

Crecy- Strong feelings doesn't even start to describe it. I think it's a bit freaky that I have the same feelings towards Legolas as many of my reviewers do. I mean, I practically invented all the dialogue, but I am still ready to bash his head in at any moment. Thank you!

Angela- Thanks for reviewing. I love hearing from new people. You know, I hadn't even thought about that line like that, but now that you mention it, it is rather Aragornish. I can just see him as the storyteller.... (Wink wink). Ps- If you want me to email you with my response could you please tell me your email address? The answers tend to be longer that way.

Michelleb102- Wow. This is an amazing shot of ego you're giving me here. I actually was about to give up and not write, but you reminded me that there are people like you who would much rather hear my ending than the ending their minds might cook up.

Thanks to Neldluva for TONS of help!

**THIS IS JUST A TEASER!!!!******

Chapter 12

"Eliwen, would you mind putting the cream colored ball gown in that oaken chest? Thank you."

Another of the maids who was helping her pack came up to her rather timidly.

"Excuse me miss, but do you have a specific place for me to put the bath lotions?"

"Yes. Do you mind putting them in the trunk over there?"

"Right away, miss."

"Thank you. I couldn't have packed all of this alone. Are you almost finished?'

A young elf maid piped up. "The last thing to pack was the bath lotions."

And so it was. All the bookshelves were cleared, and the wardrobe was wiped out and dusted. The windows were polished and shut. Niphredil stepped in the bathroom, and saw that all the Lady's personal items were gone.

A sharp cry came from within the bedroom. She picked up her skirts and sprinted towards the huge bed, fearing the worst.

She skidded to a halt and her heart only stopped pounding when she saw that Anor had just woken from his nap.

She got on the bed and crawled over to him, eventually reaching his side. She picked him up and held him tight, whispering comforting words. His cries finally were reduced to hiccups, and his face went from the bright red it had been to a slight pink.

His tear streaked face looked up at her cautiously to make sure that it was really his mother, and then the hiccups stopped.

She looked tenderly at her 3-month-old son. He was becoming more and more recognizable as a person everyday. He was her everything, and they both knew it on some unconscious level.

She picked him up and blew on his belly, which always made him laugh. His tiny stomach shock with joy, and he made the strange cooing noises. Babies were the easiest to entertain. One trick could keep them going for hours.

Just then, Lady Galadriel burst in the now empty chamber. Her hair was very mussed up, which for an elf was a huge sign of distraught or anger. Her steps were heavy and forceful, and her face was one of pure anger and confusion.

She stopped walking when she saw Niphredil and Anor on the bed, both staring at her with wide eyes. Her heart did a double take when she saw Legolas' blue eyes in the face of Anor. That family was some of the most annoying and thickheaded type of elves in all of Middle Earth.

-

28 minutes prior.

(Knock,Knock, Knock)

A deep voice said," Come in."

Lady Galadriel pushed the doors open, and stood in the doorway, unsure of how to proceed.

"Galadriel, would you like to sit down?"

"Yes Thuranduil. Thank you."

The King stacked some parchments, and cleared his throat." Now, what is it you want to talk to me about?"

"This is about my handmaiden and your son."

Duh Dah Duh!!!!

The suspense is killing you, I know. But I'm so sorry not to have updated. This is pathetic , but what you see here is the only thing I have been able to come up with. Bit of writer's Block I'm afraid. Please contact me with any ideas you might have!

A review would be nice as well.


	13. Tides of the Soul

Disclaimer: See end section

Lots of Love to Neldluva!

This has major differences in it. Don't think because you read the teaser that you can jump back in.

PLEASE RE-READ!

This story is NOT over by far!

**Also in the end, please read the lyrics. They don't state who says it, but if you're sharp, you'll catch it.**

FontBold/ present and slanted/ past 

**Chapter 12**

"**Eliwen, would you mind putting the cream colored ball gown in that oaken chest? Thank you."**

**Another of the maids who was helping her pack came up to her rather timidly.**

"**Excuse me miss, but do you have a specific place for me to put the bath lotions?"**

"**Yes. Do you mind putting them in the trunk over there?"**

"**Right away, miss."**

"**Thank you. I couldn't have packed all of this alone. Are you almost finished?'**

**A young elf maid piped up. "The last thing to pack was the bath lotions."**

**And so it was. All the bookshelves were cleared, and the wardrobe was wiped out and dusted. The windows were polished and shut. Niphredil stepped in the bathroom, and saw that all the Lady's personal items were gone. It looked clean and impersonal, and it was no longer Lady Galadriel's room. It was a mere guest room once again.**

**She looked around impatiently for something to do, but the chamber was clean and tidy. Picking up Anor, she blew on his stomach, causing him to erupt with tiny giggles. **

**She had just sat down on the bed when Lady Galadriel burst in the now empty chamber. Her hair was very mussed up, which for an elf was a huge sign of distraught or anger. Her steps were heavy and forceful, and her face was one of pure anger and confusion, and hint of something Niphredil was not sure of.**

**-**

**She stopped walking when she saw Niphredil and Anor on the bed, both staring at her with wide eyes. Her heart did a double take when she saw Legolas' blue eyes in the face of Anor. As if she needed to be reminded of that those idiots!**

**Unfortunately, their stupidity was almost essential in the whole story waiting to be unfolded. The Lady hated her gift of foresight sometimes. In her last vision, she had seen things that had yet to pass, and she had delayed, hoping she really wouldn't have to separate Niphredil and Legolas. Unfourtunatly, it had to be done. But still, Thuranduil was just so… argh!**

**-**

_28 minutes prior._

_(Knock,Knock, Knock)_

_A deep voice said," Come in."_

Lady Galadriel pushed the doors open, and stood in the doorway, unsure of how to proceed. She knew what had to happen, but forcing herself to do it was like twisting the knife in deeper instead of pulling it out.

"_Galadriel, would you like to sit down?"_

"_Yes Thuranduil. Thank you."_

_The King stacked some parchments, and cleared his throat." Now, what is it you want to talk to me about?"_

"_This is about my handmaiden and your son."_

_The King's eyes snapped open, and he was suddenly alert._

"_Nothing serious, I hope?"_

"_Nothing serious! What about the fact that I am leaving today and taking your grandson with me?"_

" _I have nothing to worry about. He is not the result of a marriage arranged by me, and he is illegitimate."_

_Although the Lady had been hoping for a negative answer, this was a little too much. Publicly deny the child? Thranduil had said only days ago that this was his son's son. When the Valar had enlightened her to the girl's destiny, she had never expected this sharp twist, detouring fate._

"_Galadriel? Do you have need of anything else?"_

_Thuranduil's gaze was impertinent, but hidden behind a mask of innocence._

_Galadriel had gone over many hypothetical situations in her mind, and this was not one of the possibilities. Scrambling for answer, she said what came to her mind._

"_What about the fact that both of them are fading, Thuranduil?"_

_Thuranduil suddenly stood up and slammed his hand down on the table._

"_My son is not fading! He did not love that girl!"_

"_He loved her, Thuranduil!"_

"_I'll admit it! He used her, and I'm sorry for that."_

"_It takes two to create a child!"_

_There was no response to this statement. Both knew she was right, but Thuranduil could not admit it to himself._

" _You leave today, and you will take the girl and the baby with you."_

_The insolence shown to the Lady of Light was unacceptable, and Thuranduil knew he had crossed the line._

_For a moment a red glow seemed to radiate from her, and Thuranduil cowered in fear behind his desk. But the moment passed, and peeked over the desk just in time to see the Lady throw him a look of disgust for the second time in a week before slamming the door._

_-_

**Standing in front of the palace, Niphredil tried desperately not to cry. The sky, dark and gloom, loomed ominously overhead, and threatened a downpour. Niphredil felt the sky suited her mood. She was leaving her heart's desire behind, and even in hatred it gave her comfort to see his face. She could not understand why she was destined to have such an ill fate.**

**Why did he have to be so hateful?**

_The simplest of all questions are not so easily answered, my dear._

**Turning to the Lady Galadriel, she spoke.**

"**You know my lady, I keep thinking that is my conscience. It is rather eerie."**

**Grateful for the comic relief, they both chuckled.**

**Anor smiled, and cooed a bit. He tossed and turned, trying to find the most comfortable spot. She squeezed him tightly; grateful that at least she had her baby.**

**There was the sound of trumpets, and the hall doors the courtyard opened. Out came Thuranduil, and behind him trudged his son, eyes downcast.**

BOOM!

**Thunder sounded, and the downpour that was expected started. Big fat drops of water fell towards the ground, and they hit the metal breastplates of the guards, setting a sort of rhythm for the scene about to happen.**

Bing- bing- BOOM- bing…

**The Lady tried to push Niphredil back, but Niphredil refused to be the coward now. She said that she would live without him, and now was her ultimate test.**

**Stepping forward, she walked towards Legolas, intent on giving him a dose of reality.**

**The mud beneath her feet squelched as she walked towards him. Arriving, she thrust her son into his arms and whispered her words, so that no person could hear.**

" **See him Legolas? Do you see him? That is your son! "**

**Legolas looked downwards at the babe in his arms. He saw blue eyes that mirrored his own. He saw the golden hair that was a mixture of both him and the elleth in front of him. But what he saw that grieved him the most was the content the tiny babe felt with him.**

" **Take a good look! This is the last time you will ever see **_your son_**!"**

**After a moment, she snatched him out of Legolas' arms.**

**She made her way back to the carriage, determined to be strong, but a single tear fell unbidden from her eyes. No one saw it, and she was grateful for the rain. She wiped it away, and steeled her resolve.**

**She did not look back when she got in the carriage.**

**She did not look back when the horses lurched into movement.**

**She did not even spare a glance when the big wooden door slammed shut.**

**But when they neared the iron gates that separated the palace from the forest surrounding it, she turned for a final glimpse. Her breath caught when she saw Legolas alone, standing in the downpour and the mud. His beautiful golden hair was plastered against his head, hanging in strings , and he was looking down at his outstretched hands.**

**She let the tears fall freely now.**

**-**

There's always that one person

that will always have your heart

You never see it coming,

cause you're blinded from the start

Know that you're that one for me,

it's clear for everyone to see

Ooh baby, **you will always be my boo**

-

Do you remember girl, I was

the one who gave you your first kiss

Cause I remember girl I was the one

who said put your lips like this

-

I was in love with you when we were younger you were mine (my boo) I see When you from time to time I still feel like, (my boo)

And if I see you no matter how I try to hide (my boo)

-

There's always that one person

that will always have your heart

-

You never see it coming,

cause you're blinded from the start

-

_She left in the rain, just the way she came._

Lyrics: Usher and Alicia Keyes. They belong solely to them and their record company and distributors. The same goes for lord of the rings.


	14. STORYTELLER

STORYTELLER

So now you've heard the first part. Good. Now, a bonded couple can hardly stay away from each other for a few moments. Legolas and Niphredil did not see each for over three centuries! But, I'm exhausted. Old women like me aren't supposed to be gallivanting around with you young folk. If you want to know the end of the story, meet me here after dinner again tommorrow.Until then, make wise choices, ya' hear?

Good night.


	15. Teaser

Teaser- Just to tide you over!

Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks to those of you who let me know that you are reading. It really makes me want to keep writing.

This belonged to your father.

He sat up and blinked a few times. Not possible. He didn't have a father. Naneth wasn't even his real mother! This had to be joke. He had been found in the Mirkwood forest and adopted by Naneth. There was no other possibility. Naneth would never lie to him about that. He continued to read the letter.

He is a good archer but bad news through and through. If you ever find out who he is, make sure you shoot him with this arrow. I cannot tell you more, and I will never tell you anything else, but you need to know this. It is wrong how we have kept this from you and I am sorry. Do not hold this against your mother. She did this for you.

-Lothe


	16. New beginning of the same old story

_" I told myself that I would make some changes,_

More that I change the more one thing remains the same

I can't seem to shake ya,

You seem to really have a hold on me.

This can't go on now

I gotta move on now

It's not the fact that I don't love you no more

I just gotta break this bad habit

I can't take this bad habit no more."

- Destiny's Child, IBad Habit/I

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the first stages of consciousness when waking up, one finds themselves in a strange state. For a moment, every thing is blissfully blank, and it is not until after you open your eyes that reality sets in. Upon encountering reality, you may find a smiling teddy bear. Maybe one day that teddy bear turns into a sleeping child contentedly snuggled against you. In any case, in the dark of the night when you sleep, Time and Reality do not exist. You can be young and old in the same night, and become everything that you are not.

-

Among the mallorn trees of Lothlorien, a young elf stirred in the warmth of a glowing sun. As he woke, he felt the warmth on his skin, and stretched and moved about, completely devoid of thoughts for the time being. As he stretched he forgot that his bed was too small for him and accidentally stubbed his toe on the end board. He shot straight up in pain, cursing all the way.

" Ei, Elberth!"

His mother came through door that connected her talan to his, and stepped in just in time to hear his mild curse.

" Anor, mind your tongue!"

He was sitting up in his bed, bent over his toe, checking to see if it was hurt.

" Your toe is just fine, you big lump! But onto bigger matters. You must go meet Lady Galadriel before you join Haldir and his Galadrim, remember?"

"How could I forget, mother?"

He got up and started searching for his new uniform.

Niphredil smiled coyly, and held out his official uniform.

" Here. I put your bow and arrow in the hallway for when you need them.'

Anor sighed in relief. " Oh, thank the Valar! I was afraid I had lost them on my first day!"

" Psh, child, that's what mother's are for. Now go get changed!"

She walked out of the door and closed it behind her, and felt older than ever. She felt used and just… well, old, lkike she had stayed alive for too long. It was very hard staying alive and bright for her son, and she hoped that she could hold on for just a little longer so that Anor could grow up just a little more. She didn't want to leave him here alone without ever being able to see her even in Valinor. Anor was 183 and he began to look more and more like his father everyday. She couldn't count on her fingers and toes she'd had to stop herself from saying Legolas's name when Anor came into the room. Over the years, she'd tried to stop thinking about him, but it was inevitable. He was a piece of her- a very hated piece, mind you- just like Anor and Lotestel. She'd tried everything, but she could still feel herself slipping away… But those were not the thoughts that would her go on. She'd decided a long time ago, that if she couldn't block thoughts, she would save them for a more appropriate time.

She walked down to the kitchen to wrap up some lembas bread, and saved her thoughts.

Anor hastily slid on his leggings and his boots, and he was just about to slide his green undershirt on when there was a knock at the door. He walked over and opened the door, expecting to find his mother on the other side.

Instead, he was greeted with the lovely face of Rílaisseth, Lothestel and her husband Cuilë's daughter. He leaned casually against the doorway, hoping to impress her with his "impressive" body.

" Hello."

Rílaisseth blushed profusely. She definitely had noticed the absence of clothes. She finally worked up the courage to talk.

" Hello. My mother sent me over to give you this."

She reached up and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

Both reacted instantaneously. If possible Rílaisseth's blush grew even more, and Anor looked a little star struck.

In order to avoid embarrassment, she quickly pushed on with her news.

" She also said to give you this."

Out of her bag she produced an arrow. Upon closer inspection, one could see that it was beautifully made. Forest green feathers graced the edge of the beautiful oak carved arrow.

" She said it was for good luck because it came from one of the best archers in all of Middle Earth."

Rílaisseth giggled as a thought came into her mind.

" She also said he was a complete bastard. Do you suppose she meant Haldir?"

Both laughed helplessly as they thought of the stern faced elf counting his arrows to find one gone. Haldir had a reputation of being stern and thickheaded, but Anor had met Haldir and knew that he was just very responsible, and cared about the lives of his men.

Anor finally let his giggles die down, only to have them start up again when he thought of Lothestel.

" Only your mother would dare do such a thing. I could definitely see her sneaking into his talan to get one."

Joking over, he found himself staring at the pretty girl in front of him. He vaguely recalled a tree-climbing elfling, but thought maybe they could have been illusions. This green-eyed goddess in front of him could not possibly be Lothestel's daughter. Neither of them heard the pounding of Niphredil's feet as she came closer to Anor's room, and both were shocked back into reality when Niphredil poked Anor.

" Well hello Rílaisseth! What brings you here on such a fine day?"

Rílaisseth murmured something about delivering for her mother, so Niphredil said to say hello, and suddenly Rílaisseth was gone.

Niphredil saw the look on her son's face, and smiled knowingly.

" Nice girl that Rílaisseth is."

-

He figured he had at least 20 minutes until he was required to meet the Lady and the Lord, so Anor set of in the direction of Navinaion's house. He munched on some lembas bread his mother had given him, and was just to go around the bend in the road when his mother called him back.

" Can you tell the Lady that I will be there shortly?"

" Yes Naneth."

" Thank you darling. I'll see you soon."

He set off a quick jog and quickly scaled the tree in which Navinaion lived. He peeked through Navinaion window, and found him fast asleep. The fool! Navinaion had forgotten that today was the first day of guard duty.

Shaking him awake, Anor waited for his friend to fully become part of the land of the living. He pulled out the arrow that Lothestel had given him and was scrutinizing it carefully. It had been carved quite a while ago, but was still very sturdy and usable. Archery wasn't exactly his favorite form of warfare, but he was good enough at it to be able to beat most of the youths in Lorien. Anor preferred using a sword because it almost gave him control of the battlefield. Security was a common feeling with a sword. He tapped the arrow against his hand when he felt something move. He looked closer at the arrow and fount that the fletching was hiding a piece of paper. He took it out and looked at the message inside and nearly fell off of his chair.

_This belonged to your father. _

He sat up and blinked a few times. Not possible. He didn't have a father. Naneth wasn't even his real mother! This had to be joke. He had been found in the Mirkwood forest and adopted by Naneth. There was no other possibility. Naneth would never lie to him about that. He continued to read the letter.

_He is a good archer but bad news through and through. If you ever find out who he is, make sure you shoot him with this arrow. I cannot tell you more, and I will never tell you anything else, but you need to know this. It is wrong how we have kept this from you and I am sorry. Do not hold this against your mother. She did this for you._

_-Lothe_

Just then Navinaion decided to properly wake up and asked the question Anor was asking himself.

" What's that you've got there?"

" Nothing. Come on. You have to get dressed. I can't believe you forgot this. As your best friend I feel obligated to tell you that you are the laziest slob ever."

"Obligated, my foot! You've wanted to say that ever since I beat you in archery."

" You never beat me in archery! You liar."

" I DID SO! You were 43, and I was 43 1/2."

" I don't believe you, but I have an audience with the Lady and I can't be late."

" All right, you poncy git. Off you go. I'll meet you later by the gates, okay?"

" Fine with me. See you later! And don't forget your uniform!"

Glad he had been able to deter the conversation, Anor sprinted towards the large tree, which housed the Lady and her hall. He paused to say hello to the guard, sprinted up the stairs and pushed open the heavy door into the Cermonial Hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX I am so sorry about not updating. Today I get on a plane and move to France for a year so I'm a little frazzled. I was saving this untl I was done with chapter 16, but , eh. MuchosLove 


End file.
